


A Sleepless Night With Phil

by Not_Dans_Secret_Account



Series: Phan One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Japanese Candies, Japhan 2020, Jet-lagged, M/M, Post-Japhan 2020, Sleepy Cuddles, Video Series: A Sleepless Night With Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Dans_Secret_Account/pseuds/Not_Dans_Secret_Account
Summary: A jet-lagged Sleepless Night With Phil
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Phan One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Sleepless Night With Phil

Phil awoke, expecting there to be an alarm to hit snooze on, as there always was. Realizing that this was not the cause of his sudden jolt awake, he decided to check the clock. 

4:16am

“Ugh,” Phil huffed, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Dan and Phil had just gotten back from holiday in Japan. They were both jet lagged beyond all hell. They could wake up at any time in the night, that's what jet lag did to them. The worst of it was during the Interactive Introverts tour. Late nights beforehand of writing and planning and packing, hours upon hours of being in a tour bus, hundreds of consecutive shows, and all the jet lag of crossing the whole goddamn world hitting at once. The tours were always a lot, and he couldn't be more glad to have this time at home; no pressure to make a video and no pressure to impress. He had no one to meet and no one to see. 

Except for Dan. 

But, Dan was the easiest person in the world to be around. He never expected anything from you, he always wanted you to be happy, and he always cared enough to ask if he felt like you weren’t. Phil had been around the globe twice in his life, and never had he met anyone quite like Dan. 

But, thinking about all of the traveling they’ve done, especially recently, Phil became bored with his current situation. 

He thought of what he should do, seeing as he was already fully awake, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. He never was able to achieve that. He rubbed his groggy, sleep-filled eyes and glanced down at the brown-haired boy next to him. 

He was glad that he could still do that, look at this beautiful boy, after all these years. He took a short moment to think about how long he has waited for this moment and moments like it. Moments in the darkness, his eyes being just perfectly adjusted to the light making it easy to see the love of his life lying next to him. He had always dreamed of a moment as perfect as this. The serene silence, the alluring yet angelic sleeping face of this boy, it was perfect in Phil’s eyes. 

Dan was perfect. 

But, there was no point in staring at Dan as he slept all day— and he most certainly would sleep all day. And, it was a bit creepy to just watch him and not wake him, after all. 

Phil reached out a hand to do just that, but he stopped his hand just before it reached the boy’s back. A part of him wanted to wake Dan because he knew what would happen— a late night conversation and getting to know each other and their own feelings a little better. Maybe it would end in something a little cheeky. But, another part of him didn't want to wake Dan because he knew what else would happen— having to hold a grumpy baby in his arms for 30 minutes until he fully woke up. That was the thing about Dan, on any normal night, he would have felt Phil prop himself up on his elbows. Dan would roll over and beg Phil not to get up. But, they both had slept on the plane, then played four hours of Mario Kart until Dan passed out on the couch. Point being, Dan needed his sleep. 

Of course Phil needed his, too, but, on any normal night, Phil wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep for at least another hour. But, tonight, when his eyes popped open for the first time, he knew they wouldn’t close again. 

Sighing, Phil decided that this would be a sleepless night. A sleepless night with Phil. He sat up entirely and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. Before going into his “bedroom” to record, he stopped in the bathroom to make sure he looked camera-ready. 

He noticed that his hair was pushed into his perfectly placed quiff, despite having been asleep for at least two hours. He added a bit of gel and set on his way. 

As he opened the door, he kept the light off so as to make the video feel more believable. His plan was to tell them that he had just woken up— woke up like that— and that he had slept in his bed. Yep, for sure. Phil sleeps by himself in his room, no doubt. 

He pushed his quiff down slightly, making it look more like bed head. It had to look believable, though he almost felt bad to lie to his viewers. But, he always heard Dan’s voice in times like these:

“We have the right to keep our private lives private,” Dan had said, “We shouldn’t feel obligated to tell everyone everything.”

Phil huffed, staring into his eyes. Dan had become so wise over all of these years, and Phil wondered if he had anything to do with that. He remembered when Dan was just a lad, it seemed. He remembered their Manchester apartment, and how closed off he used to be. He knew he had helped him with opening up, but he wondered if he could ever compete with his massive intellect. Dan had surpassed him, intellectually, years go— maybe even in 2009. 

“You're right,” Phil decided. 

He placed his hand on Dan’s cheek, and Dan leaned into it lovingly. 

“I always am.”

“You pretentious little shit.”

He looked into his boy’s eyes letting it sink in that Dan was his. Phil leaned forward kissing Dan on the lips, punctuating it by leaning his forehead against his. 

“You’re right,” Phil mumbled to himself in an empty room. 

The sound of his voice nearly echoed throughout the void of this space they don’t use. It felt unloved and cold. It for sure was cold. It felt like his toes were slowly becoming frost bitten, despite his silly, mismatched socks. 

His frozen body made its way through the crisp atmosphere. He jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over his lower half. Before grabbing his phone from his pants pocket, he turned on the lamp. He allowed the room to be illuminated by just that for a moment. He got slightly cozy and tapped on the camera app. He did as he does every time he films; he took a deep breath, and thought straight. 

“Hi, you guys!” Phil started his opening monologue for his viewers, “So, I’ve just woken up and I cannot get back to sleep. It’s currently about 4:30am. Dan passed out earlier than usual because we have been to three social gatherings in the past week, and he can’t even look me in the eyes. Anyway, we’ve just gotten back from Japan last week and have tons of candy that I’ve yet to try, so I’m going to go to the kitchen and eat my heart out on Japanese sweets!!” 

He let his face react as if he already had the candy in his mouth, lifting his chin slightly and closing his eyes with a hand clasped over his heart. He did this a lot when talking about sweets, even off camera. 

He walked from his bedroom into the kitchen, making sure to not wake Dan. Phil wanted to have as much candy as possible, which would be impeded on if Dan entered. 

When he got to the kitchen, he decided to make a glass of his new hot chocolate so he could plug it in the video. He wore Dan's new merch sweater that switched sequin colors when you moved then up or down. The sweater was black with a singular skull graphic— that’s where the sequins were. 

He was already halfway done with making the hot chocolate when he realized he hadn't even started recording. He cursed under his breath and grabbed his phone off of the counter. He balanced the phone against some coffee grounds they had on a shelf so that he could be in frame. 

“So, I’m in the kitchen,” he began as if he hadn’t completely forgotten about filming for a few moments, “And I am already about half-way done with making my new hot chocolate. You can get yourself some at danandphilshop.com along with this sweater I’m wearing.”

Phil pulled his sweater over his face so that the main graphic was in frame, this was his go to when showing off his clothing. He would pull up the front of the shirt with his hands and place the neckline just above his nose, he had done this for years. Every time he did it and Dan was off screen, he could see the smallest of blush, but surely not. It wasn't entirely impossible. They were dating. And engaged… but besides that, he sometimes wondered if Dan really liked him. 

He knew that this instance was about the third time this week that he plugged Dan’s merch and that people were beginning to make theories. Phil found, however, that despite what Dan may say about their privacy, right as he may be, Phil still wants to show small amounts of affection over the internet. After all, he hasn’t been able to do that for over ten years, now. 

He finished making the hot chocolate, proceeding to grab the plastic yellow bag full of foreign candy. He gently unwrapped the first piece. He wanted to be extra quiet, Dan may be a heavy sleeper, but Phil knew first hand just how far that goes. And, both of their sleeping schedules were so fucked that there was no telling what could wake him. 

“Alright,” Phil started, holding the candy up to the camera, “Here it goes!”

He stuck the sugar-covered pink ball in his mouth. At first, it was the most bitter thing he had ever tasted, he started to think that the sugar coating may be like pure hell fire or something.  
His face showed very obviously what the candy tasted like; a scrunched nose and tightly closed eyes, tongue sticking just enough out of his mouth to not let the candy drop. Just as he was about to gag from the flavor, it changed drastically. The flavor change happened along with his face; a small smile, open eyes, and raised eyebrows. That bitter flavor that he had tasted changed to a very sweet sensation. The sweetness lingered as he felt the candy itself become smoother in his mouth. He started to notice a certain fruit flavor that he could just nearly identify...

“Strawberry!” Phil exclaimed a little too loudly. 

“Phil?” A groggy Dan appeared in the doorway behind him. 

Phil’s face softened very quickly, “Did I wake you?” 

It was hard to take him seriously with the piece of the strawberry candy he was trying and failing to talk around, causing his words to appear with a bit of a lisp. 

“No,” the sarcasm in his voice was blatant. 

Phil smiled a soft smile and opened his arms for Dan to come into them. Dan stumbled over to Phil and slumped his body into the shorter boy’s open wingspan. Both of them relaxed into the other in an instant. A genuine sigh was exhaled by both. 

“Do you need to go back to sleep, Bear?” Phil asked, not noticing that he was still filming and that all of this was being played out on the screen of his phone as it happened. 

Dan glanced up with puppy dog eyes, “Yeah.”

Both of them spoke softly to the other, which was the biggest difference between now and a moment ago. Before Dan entered the room, Phil had been in a YouTube headspace, every YouTuber had one. A special place in your mind and personality reserved only for being around a camera, that's why it was always hard to get to know other people in the YouTube community. Something about being around people like Tyler Oakley made him use his “camera voice”, as Dan called it. This would usually end in a weird apology that seemed uncalled for and decrease in volume. 

“What the hell are you doing up, it’s like 5am?” Dan’s ability to feign bitterness, even in this state, was unmatched. 

Phil released Dan from his arms just enough to have a clear view of his face, “Well, damn, I could ask you the same thing.”

Dan’s face scrunched up in a “please-pity-me” type of way, “I’m jet lagged.”

“Me, too, Sweet Tart,” Phil smiled down at Dan with the pity that he so desired, “Would you like to go back to bed, dear?”

The only response Phil received was a nod into his chest as the younger hugged him tighter.  
Phil grabbed his phone on their way out, seeing as this would not be a sleepless night after all. The two walked toward their room with Dan practically draped over Phil, using him as his only balance.  
They laid down onto their respective sides, though, not giving much attention to personal space. For, as soon as their bodies made it under the covers, they found each other. They cuddled closer, not wanting to face away from each other. Dan was drifting off to sleep when he felt the sudden urge to lunge his mouth forward, and so he did. Kissing Phil on the mouth, he was just about to be content with going to sleep…

“Why the fuck do you taste like a bad strawberry?” Dan asked with his eyes glued shut. 

Phil knew that Dan would just jump up and have all of the sweets for himself if he told him what he was doing, “No idea.”

But, there was no point in him responding as, by the time he got the words past his lips, Dan was already asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Criticism is welcome (my pronouns are they/them btw)


End file.
